<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The red date night by s_n_k_tt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322156">The red date night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_n_k_tt/pseuds/s_n_k_tt'>s_n_k_tt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RadioDust Week [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Date Night, Guns, M/M, Partners in Crime, Pole Dancing, RadioDust Week, radiodust - Freeform, working together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_n_k_tt/pseuds/s_n_k_tt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>RadioDust Day 6: Partner in Crime</p>
<p>Alastor and Angel Dust hatch a plan to draw out some demons require Al's punishment. Angel Dust helps by attracting them with a pole dance performance, then helps Al take them out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RadioDust Week [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The red date night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello All!</p>
<p>Day 6 is here! This one I had a lot of fun writing, both the pole dancing and the carnage &lt;3 Again these two are in an active relationship and enjoying helping each other!</p>
<p>Warnings: Graphic description of violence</p>
<p>I used a pole dancing video to help describe Angel's movements (I watched/described up to 1:03 minutes):</p>
<p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IT4WEFw72Qc</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel Dust felt the music pounding through the pole in his hand and through the heels of his boots along with it filling his ears. The pole was warm under his hand, both from the lighting and the previous dancer. Angel slid his bust slowly up the pole as he moved to his full height, raising his knees slightly like a small march as he rolled his body into the movement.</p>
<p>Slowly his body twisted sensually, his left upper arm creeping up his chest, over the black leather and pink lace harness he wore over his chest. The arm continued up to his neck and to his hair, running through the soft strand slowly. The two sets of right hands held onto the pole, the left lower arm trailing down his thigh. The demons before the stage were whooping in anticipation, hearing all the obscene yells and mutterings. Angel had heard it all before, got it in writing and be told it in the middle of the street. But the admiration that washed over him was what he loved.</p>
<p>The upper right arm moved further up the pole, pulling his height as he grasped it tightly. He pushed off a little with his boots, lifting up slightly as he felt himself twirl around the pole slowly. His lower hand let go, allowing him to move his body, so his pelvis made contact with the pole, letting him swirl around the pole once more in the new position. The air tickled the exposed fur of his thighs and ass cheeks.</p>
<p>As he moved, he lowered himself down the pole, landing eventually in a crouch, legs open to expose himself to the horny demons watching him. He ran the lower pair of his hands teasingly down the inside of his thighs, biting his lip hungrily as he displayed for everyone. His hand snapped the suspender on his thigh, moaning at the sensation before rolling his leg behind him. He let his body follow the momentum, effortless rolling his body till he was on his knees. One leg stretched out behind him, moving him into a lunging pose. He arched too and fro into the lunge, feeling the leather panties he had on stretching over his crotch and ass, flexing over them. His arms stroked over different areas of his body, one hand slapping his ass when it was flexed out the most, grinning as he heard demon howling at the action. His two right arms grabbed the pole again, bringing one leg up straight perpendicular with the pole, the other bent as he held himself to twirl around the pole.</p>
<p>He took this moment to search for his boyfriend. While he made sure to keep his face smiling, body sensual and rigid to maintain this position, his eyes glanced over every shady corner in the room. There were many, but he just needed. There.</p>
<p>Angel caught a glimpse of glowing red before it vanished. This time the smile and biting his bottom lip was real. While Al would never be aroused by this, he knew Al appreciated Angel’s ability to control the crowd with his body. He blew a kiss to the Al, listening to the whistles at thinking the kiss was for all of them.</p>
<p>All he had to do is dance and wait for Al’s signal. Both he was happy to do. He had missed the pole and the dancing, Val having him focus on the fucking and cam side of the business to the point that he didn’t have the energy to enjoy this.</p>
<p>Angel moved his body, lowering the leg to point it horizontally, pushing his thighs together around the pole as he slowed the spin, sliding down the pole as he did till he felt the cold wooden floor touch his ass. He let his body fall backwards, stretching out as he arched his back, rolling his body. He made sure to push out his chest more, feeling the harness bite into the fluff of them. The stretched out leg moved up, letting him catch the heel of his boot on the pole, slowly pushing himself up, allowing the heel glide and slide up the pole, using his hands on the pole to pull his body up. His body naturally fell into the splits against the pole, Angel adoring the stretch of the muscles in his leg as the lustful looks in the other demon’s eyes.</p>
<p>Just before falling into the next trick, he felt the bracelet warm around his wrist. It was a black leather cuff that went with his outfit, but one simple change was the eldritch symbol currently glowing red. Angel slowly lowered his leg from the pole, rolling his body as he stretched it out to the side, leaning against the pole as he drew a semi-circle with the tip of his boot.</p>
<p>Angel’s hand left the pole slowly as he righted himself like one would leave a lover's body as he blew kisses to the crowd, strutting off. He heard the whistles, the call for more and the yells of his name. All made his stomach flip with excitement. The curtain swished aside as he disappeared behind it, heading to the makeshift room dressing room.</p>
<p>Once inside, Angel pulled on a black skirt, long enough to hide the panties and pulled a pink shirt over the leather harness over his chest. He used all four hands to button up, leaving the dressing room and dashing towards where Al told him to be. He waited at one end of the alleyway behind the club, watching the only back exit of the club. A shiver ran down his spine from the fresh night air, the difference significant compared to the heat of the club. There were only the usual screams that kept him company in the alley, and a mangy cat which ran off. As minutes ticked by, a feeling in the pit of his stomach started telling him something had gone wrong. Maybe Al was overwhelmed. Perhaps the demons he was after were a lot deadlier than Al had thought. Panic gripped a little, but he stood still. No. Al’s plan would work.</p>
<p>The plan has been for Angel Dust to draw them out from where they were hiding from Al. An impromptu performance from Angel Dust at a club they used to be regulars at had drawn them out of the woodwork so well. Though prior to this, he had to run it by Val first, being his daddy and owning him after all. Val had first refused outright, there was no profit in for him, and the Radio Demon would be the last demon he’d help. But at the mentioned of the demon’s names that Al was after, Val’s mind was changed. Apparently, these demons pissed off a lot of powerful demons and overlords. Val had said it was allowed in exchange that they brought the leader to him, which Angel promised. This, in turn, had led to an argument with Al about the loss of the main kill, and what Angel suspected was damaged pride against Val getting the leader. Angel had managed to point out that there would be zero killings if Al refused, which appeared to make Al mull over it till he begrudgingly agreed to the terms.</p>
<p>A sound like a crash and a cry snapped him from the memory, making him look up just as the back door slammed open, clanging against the stone wall with force. Several demons scampered out, varying sizes. He clocked the leader immediately from Al's and Val's description, a medium-sized lanky demon, a pair of grey ram horns curling around his ears and a mess of blonde hair on his head. There were a few brute demons, obviously used for protection and smaller ones which he had no clue what they were for. Probably sucking his dick.</p>
<p>As the group they clambered into the alleyway, turning to move in Angel’s direction before they stopped.</p>
<p>“Move out of the way whore. Get back on the pole or a dick before ya hurt yourself.” The leader yelled as he marched forward. A knife was pulled out of his trouser pocket, brandishing it towards Angel.</p>
<p>Angel just raised his eyebrows, at the not so subtle threat. With a quick movement his third set of arms appeared, the Thompson gun poised directly at the leader.</p>
<p>"Mine's bigger," Angel smirked as the leader stopped in his tracks, enjoying the innuendo. The leader froze, staring at the barrel of the gun poised at him. Angel heard the click of other firearms, glancing up for a second to see the smaller demons pointing small handguns at him. Ah, that’s what the small demons were for. Dammit.</p>
<p>“Look, we just wanna get outta here. There’s a bad sort we don’t wanna tangle with after us, and I'm sure he'd happily kill you while he kills us. Merciless bastard.” The leader offered with a shrug.</p>
<p>“Ya mean the Radio Demon at the other end of the alleyway?” Angel pointed out, nodding to further up the alley where he could see Al stood watching in the shadows. The petrified look on the leader’s face was worth more than a solid gold dildo wand that made all his fantasies come true.</p>
<p>All the group spun around to face the Radio Demon; the lesser threat was forgotten.</p>
<p>“So I’m a bad sort am I? And a merciless bastard? Not very complimentary for someone who broke was the one who broke his side of the deal. And my parents were married, so technically not a bastard." Al replied, the static rasping in his voice as he spoke. As he stepped out of the shadows, Angel immediately noticed the antlers, four times the size what they usually were and stretching out like charred bones. The eyes weren’t even dials at this point, his endless red bits with black encasing them. The little red symbols danced around his head, his movement jerky like the creature operating Al wasn’t sure how a body worked.</p>
<p>“Look Alastor, I hoped it wouldn’t come to this. I know you think you're all-powerful, but I've got some powerful allies that wouldn't appreciate you harming me." The leader bluffed well if Angel and Al were honest. Angel was surprised he wasn’t pissing himself with being faced with the Radio Demon close to his true form. Angel was a mixture of painfully aroused and fucking terrified.</p>
<p>“I mean, Val also wants your sorry ass served to him.” Angel pointed out.</p>
<p>“Oh, so you’re Val’s bitch now? Like the whore over there.” The leader smirked triumphantly, looking over at Angel before his smirk fell off his face.</p>
<p>Angel looked up at Al, taking a step back out of instinct. Al had moved in a single blink, a meter away from the group now. But it wasn’t the movement that made him jump, it was the shadows and tentacles sliding out from the wall. The shadows seem to spread like rancid black paint over the walls of the alleyway, the black tentacles he’d seen Al summon as few times slithering out from wherever Al kept them. Angel grinned widely regardless of the situation, laughing loudly.</p>
<p>“Ya know, he almost didn’t agree to let Val have you because demons would think that. So I think you just bought yourself a fuck ton more torture, shitface.” Angel laughed loudly more, joined by the static laughter of Al. Al’s face didn’t move to laugh, the sharp, jaw-breaking grin never changing. All that came was the sound.</p>
<p>The tension was building by the millisecond, till obviously it got to one of the demons. The alleyway lit up for a second with a bullet going off, one of the smaller demon aiming at Al. For a moment, Angel's heart was in his throat till he noticed Al was unharmed, the bullet held in a delicate tentacle halfway between him and the demon.</p>
<p>Then chaos broke. As if it was the starting gun, the tentacles lashed further out from their hole, aiming for different demons. All the demons scattered, some diving away while other dodged around the charging tentacles. The air was filled with a loud sound of guns going off. The mass of withering tentacles blocked his view of Al, getting glimpses of the demons between them. One managed to crawl out from under the tentacles on Angel's side, the one that fired the first shot. He crept away, looking over his shoulder, ready to run. He only turned around when he felt the cold barrel of Angel's gun against his head, turning around and looking up with fearful eyes.</p>
<p>Angel had little mercy left for him.</p>
<p>“You should really choose your boss better.” Was all he commented.</p>
<p>Angel open fired with glee, watching the hail of bullets rip through the demon’s his head. He watched the blood and brains splatter on the tentacles and, feeling them splatter on his fur and clothes. A wretched scream tore from the demon as the bullet pierced the skull, a symphony of shattering and squelching of bone and brains. He fell down dead as a demon can be, just a body with no head.</p>
<p>Angel attention moved back to the tentacles, blood and guts coating them and leaking from under the writhing mass. He wondered if he could just get Al to constrain him with the tentacles, just for a bit of powerplay and bondage. Nothing sexual at all.</p>
<p>The screams that echoed from inside the writhing along with the gunfire began to die down, the squelching getting worse and the tentacles managed to make the bodies in a pile of mush and paste. One by one the tentacles slithered back into the portals, taking some body bits with them till eventually, he could see Al and the leader.</p>
<p>With the tentacles gone, nothing blocked the smell which made Angel gag. It wasn’t just the smell of blood, guts and smashed bones that got to him, with the black eldritch blood from where the tentacles had been hit. It smelled rotten and rancid, like bodies left to decay in a pit. One hand was on his mouth as he retched, taking a step back.</p>
<p>Al was back to normal, the antlers small once again and a pair of red, pupil eyes back behind the monocle. His staff was in his hand, twirling it slowly. He dusted his coat sleeve off calmly.</p>
<p>“You can leave if the smell is too great you for Angel. I can deal with this piece of filth." Alastor offered as he approached the demon that laid in the middle of the carnage, black shoes splashing in the blood.</p>
<p>“Hey, partners in crime remember? I’ve had worse than blood covering me before.” Angel shot back from behind his hand, waving the gun about.</p>
<p>Al rolled his eyes as he grimaced a little at the insinuation, looking down at the leader. He was collapsed on the floor, in his state there was little else he could do. All that remained of his arms and legs were torn flesh at the hips and joints, the bone protruding and splintered. Al swung his microphone downwards, catching the tip under the leader’s chin, moving the head slowly to look at him.</p>
<p>It was moments like these that Al felt that he could take on Lucifer. The thrill of the hunt, the adrenaline and exhilaration of ending some miserable demon existence. And especially now knowing his dear Angel Dust was part of his pursuit. </p>
<p>Al sneered at the unconscious, bloody face of the leader. He could end him, drop him into another dimension that Val couldn’t get to. Al's eyes flickered to Angel, who was putting away the gun and extra arms. But that meant Angel would take the fall. Al wouldn’t let that happen. The idea he couldn't piss people off like he used caused frustration and knowing Angel was a weakness now he couldn’t hide would usually cause fury. But he surprised himself, finding himself not caring about having a weakness and was happy to let go of some privileges. As long as he got Angel Dust in the trade-off.</p>
<p>Angel watched Al examine the dismembered body, wincing at the idea of having all 6 arms torn off by Al. He didn’t go any closer, focusing on his boyfriend instead. In the middle of control carnage, his boyfriend looked hot as fuck. A victorious knight in red armour. If Al was into it, he’d jump on his dick right now.</p>
<p>"I'll leave this guy wrapped in brown paper with a bow on top outside Val's door," Al announced as he let the guys face drop, a hard thump as his face met the floor.</p>
<p>“Need any help with that package? Or maybe another certain package?” Angel asked before flirting, sending Al a suggestive wink.</p>
<p>They had a conversation previously about his flirting, Al admitting he didn’t mind some of the flirting after he had gotten used to it. And with their talk about his sexuality boundaries, it made him more at ease, knowing Angel wouldn’t try anything. Angel had been overjoyed at that, even though he still tried to keep the dirty flirtation down in front of Al. But knowing he could flirt with his boyfriend excited him.</p>
<p>"I'll be fine, my dear, you performed with elegance and pure ferocity. We'll have to have a date night like this again." Al complimented and flirted back, enjoying the slight blush that compared against the white of his fur and the red of the blood. By Lucifer, Angel looked good covered in blood.</p>
<p>“You’re such a charmer.” Angel purred, waving his hand in Al’s direction.</p>
<p>"Only with you, my dear. Now, if you want to get changed for the dinner reservation I made. We’ve got twenty minutes left. You get changed, I’ll deliver this to our mutual friend, and I’ll meet you back in front of this establishment in 10 minutes.” Al purred back, before informing Angel. Before Angel could reply, his boyfriend melted into the shadows along with the unconscious demon.</p>
<p>Angel chuckled and shook his head, stepping around the edges where the bloody mess was less, well, messy. He darted into the club and back toward the dressing room where a pretty sparkly red, low-cut dress was waiting for him. He had kept it a surprise from Al, knowing their matching outfits would be a statement.</p>
<p>They were partners, lover and boyfriends. And partners in crime on certain date nights.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave kudos and comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>